


Selfie

by RobronHeart



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronHeart/pseuds/RobronHeart
Summary: Robert wants a photo for his lock screen, whether Aaron likes it or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about an hour so I apologise if it's crap - I just felt the selfie needed a backstory.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> xxx

“Please Aaron!”

“Not a chance mate.”

“Why are you being so annoying it’s just a picture!” Robert said with an exasperated tone. Trust his fiancé to make a little thing like a selfie into such a big deal.

They had been sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast when the thought came to him. He had hit his phone to check the time, causing Liv to scoff at his lock screen photo – a picture of his favourite Game of Thrones character, Jon Snow.

“Bit gay innit?” she said, wriggling her nose at the device.

“Rude,” Robert replied, as Aaron tried to hide his laughter.

“Sorry,” the teenager continued. “Bit nerdy innit?”

Unable to hold in his laughter any longer, Aaron looked up at Robert with a huge grin. “She does have a point, you’re a thirty year old man. It’s a bit sad.”

“Well I tried to change it the other week remember but you point blank refused to take a picture with me,” Robert told him.

“When?”

“After we... ya know...” Robert explained with a slight tilt of his head to the ceiling.

“And that’s my cue to leave!” Liv exclaimed, jumping from her chair before shoving the last of the toast in her mouth. “I swear if the school knew what I had to listen to in this house, I’d be put into care.”

“We can but hope,” Robert smirked.

“Funny!” she said while playfully pushing his shoulder. “Right, I’m at Gabby’s after school so no tea for me. And Aaron just let him take a bloody photo, I can’t be arsed listening to his whinging.”

Robert spent fifteen minutes after Liv left attempting to convince Aaron to take a photo with him. He tried arguing that apart from the pictures they had taken together in Wales, they didn’t have very many of just the two of them.

This didn’t really pull on Aaron’s heart strings as much as Robert would have liked. He was annoying like that.

“Mate seriously, I hate getting my photo taken, just keep the Jim Snow one,” Aaron said with an irritated tone, getting up from the table to start clearing away the breakfast mess.

“OK, first off – It’s Jon Snow!” Robert exclaimed from his seat, with extra emphasis on the character’s name. “Secondly, call me mate one more time... and thirdly, what’s so wrong with me wanting a nice photo of us?”

Robert got up and followed Aaron into the small kitchen area, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling his back against his chest.

“It’d be nice to have something to look at when I’m in long boring meetings,” he continued with a smile. “It’ll remind me what I’ve got to look forward to at home.”

Aaron rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. He had him and he knew it.

“Soft lad,” he whispered, before turning around to face his fiancé. He wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck and immediately began playing with his engagement ring – a new habit he had acquired.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Robert began, placing a quick kiss on Aaron’s lips. “You let me take one nice photo of us together, and I won’t wind Liv up for a whole month.”

“There’s no way in hell you’ll be able to manage that and you know it,” retorted Aaron, playfully slapping his boyfriend’s ass before moving towards the kitchen table to continue the clear up.

Robert’s mischievous smile spread widely across his face. “Ok Dingle, you take a selfie with me and I’ll let you be in charge in the bedroom for a whole month.”

“Please refer to my previous statement,” Aaron replied with a laugh.

Robert moved quickly. Grabbing Aaron by the waist and spinning him around, he moved his hands to his face and pulled the younger man in for a hungry kiss. Aaron responded immediately, and pulled Robert even closer to his body now he had his attention.

A few moments passed before the need for oxygen took over.

The pair stood with their foreheads pressed together, breathing deeply while trying to clear the foggy haze the kiss had brought to their minds.

“What were we talking about?” Aaron jokingly asked with a smile.

Robert moved his hands to Aaron’s waist, mirroring his fiancé’s body and gently swaying them. “We were negotiating,” Robert told him with a grin.

“Go on then...” Aaron said, a shy smile appearing on his flushed face.

Robert leaned in, his breathe ghosting on Aaron’s ear. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Robert whispered: “Let me take a photo of us, and I will drag you upstairs right now...”

“You’ve got my attention...” Aaron encouraged.

“And I’ll lie you down on the bed...”

“Mmm hmmmm...”

“And I'll throw Game of Thrones on the laptop and you’ll see just why Jon Snow is so sexy...”

Aaron laughed as he tried to poke the blonde in the ribs, not moving quick enough for Robert who had expected his actions.

“Ok sorry! Sorry!” Robert repeated, bringing Aaron back into his arms. “You know exactly what I would do in the bedroom, you don’t need an itinerary. But you know what you have to do...”

“Fine!”Aaron exclaimed with a smile. “Make it quick though Sugden, I’ve to be at the yard in an hour.”

“It’s that kind of sexy talk that first attracted me to you ya know.”

“Really? I thought it was my sunny personality?”

Robert lifted his phone from the table, moving to put his arm around Aaron, he held the device out in preparation for the photo.

“And I want a smile Dingle! Let’s at least look like we like each other,” Robert warned.

The younger man rolled his eyes, but complied with his request, grinning into the phone while resisting the urge to tell Robert to hurry it up.

“Happy now?”

“Very,” Robert replied, staring at the picture with a huge smile on his face.

After a few moments Aaron nudged his fiancé. “Alright soft lad, you gonna hold up your end of the deal or what?”

Robert looked up from his phone, the loving smile turning more lustful as his eyes darkened.

“A deal’s a deal,” he replied, grabbing Aaron’s hand and dragging him out of the living room towards the stairs.

**

Robert sat at his desk in the portacabin wishing the small heater would hurry up and do its job as he began opening his emails.

He reached over to lift his cup of coffee when he noticed his phone light up.

The blonde looked over to see the picture of himself grinning alongside the person he loved more than anything else in this world, with a message from the very man placed beneath it.

**Message from Aaron – now**

**Send me that pic will ya? Think I need a new screensaver :-) x**


End file.
